La Elección en el Dilema
by Babi Baker
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando todas las opciones a elegir son igualmente malas? ¿Cuál camino debes elegir? Booth se ve enfrentado con una decisión imposible ahora que Brennan tiene un nuevo admirador. Re-Make de El Hombre en el Bar.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: ¡Hola gente bonita! Como comenté anteriormente, aquí va su nueva versión. Está basada en el libro de John Katzenbach: El Hombre Equivocado. ****¡Espero les guste!**

**Soundtrack: Infinity (Wicked Game) por Carolina Wallace.**

**Prólogo**

"_Todavía pienso en ti. J.M."_

Brennan escondió el trozo de papel en el último cajón de su escritorio, suspiró y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Jim Morales, un hombre con el que se había encontrado en un bar perdido en las calles de Washington y había seguido a su apartamento en una noche nublada de alcohol, un hombre que casi había logrado sepultar en su memoria, resurgía de las cenizas con esa nota.

A pesar de que la nota en sí no contenía ninguna amenaza discernible, ella no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo andaba mal con ese hombre. Era algo indescriptible y poco razonable, razón por la cual ella intentaba empujar la sensación al fondo de su mente, en un lugar donde no pudiese molestarla.

Con una inhalación profunda, la doctora se recostó en el asiento y observó al techo en busca de respuestas.

_Está bien. ¿Ahora qué hago? _

_ Evalúa las posibilidades y elimina las menos posibles._

_ A ver. Un encuentro de una noche. Una cita en alcohol. Una nota dos semanas después, ¿Qué significa?_

_ Opción uno: el hombre se siente solitario y decide invitarte a salir. ¿Entonces por qué no ser más específico en su carta? ¿Qué significa su mensaje? ¿Cómo supo en donde trabajaba?_

_ Bueno, llegué a una solución posible y tres preguntas nuevas. ¿A dónde me lleva eso?_

_ A la opción dos: un acosador. _

_ Aunque era posible, no creo que sea cierta._

_ ¿Y qué si lo es?_

_ Pues bueno… ya veré entonces._

Lejos de estar satisfecha con sus conclusiones, la doctora dejó su oficina y se dirigió al Limbo. Necesitaba trabajar para alejar su mente de la nota y enfocarse en algo productivo.

Dispuso los huesos en la mesa, restándole la importancia debida al aparentemente inofensivo trozo de papel que reposaba en un cajón de su escritorio.

- ¿Está seguro de que desea hacerlo? –preguntó el hombre robusto mientras veía a su cliente con escepticismo.

- Solo hágalo.

- Va a doler.

- No me importa. Vale la pena.

El tatuador se encogió de hombros y desinfectó su área de trabajo. Decir que el lugar era poco común era quedarse corto, pero después de todo, a él le pagaban por tatuar, no por preocuparse por sus clientes.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada chica?

- Alguien que me pertenecerá pronto.

El hombre alzó las cejas, confundido, pero al ver que el cliente no le daría más respuestas, siguió tatuando _Temperance_ en la piel del hombre.

Jim Morales salió una media hora después del taciturno local, con el pie adolorido y un nuevo tatuaje en el talón.

Cada vez que apoyaba el pie para caminar, el dolor ardiente le taladraba el talón y subía por su pantorrilla, pero no le importaba porque le recordaba al amor que sentía por Temperance: un amor profundo, fuerte y tintado con odio.

**N/A 2: ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor háganmelo saber en un review.**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, a ver si el genio que tengo por presidente no decide quitarnos el internet también.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Babi.**

**#PrayForVenezuela.**


	2. Number One Crush

**N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Soy yo de nuevo. Han pasado como seis meses desde la última vez que actualicé y en verdad lo lamento, y lo peor es que no puedo prometer que no sucederá de nuevo porque pronto inicio la universidad y sé que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, lo que sí les puedo prometer es que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo (no como he hecho hasta ahora), pues finalmente he recobrado el hilo de la historia.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por haber dejado sus comentarios, por seguir y añadir esta historia a sus favoritos, no hay mayor satisfacción para mí como escritora novata que sus muestras de interés.**

**Gracias a: Guest, Guest, ChrisBooth26637, TheMentalistCastle, Guest, Lurbones, , Arliin23, saray y ani por seguir/comentar o añadir a favorites esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Si lo reconoces no me pertenece. El título del capítulo y la letra de la canción pertenecen a Number One Crush de Garbage.**

**La Elección en el Dilema.**

**Parte I. La Cacería.**

**I. Number One Crush.**

_I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I will steal for you_

_I'd do time for you._

Booth estaba nervioso. Pocos se darían cuenta de ello, de hecho, solo tres de las personas que se hallaban compartiendo bebidas de caso cerrado en el bar habían notado su inquietud: Sweets, Angela y Cam.

Los tres asumían que se trataba de algo relacionado con el FBI, o tal vez alguna conversación excesivamente tensa con la madre de Parker, Rebecca. A ninguno se le ocurrió que tal vez tendría algo que ver con Hannah, su más reciente pareja y actual dolor de cabeza.

No era que tuviese algún problema con ella per se, el verdadero problema que lo atormentaba con respecto a ella tenía más que todo que ver con él en realidad, por más cliché que sonase el pensamiento.

Seeley Booth tenía el corazón dividido, tenía un pie en el pasado (aka. Brennan) y otro en el futuro (Hannah). La distancia entre ambas posibilidades crecía cada vez más y amenazaba con romperlo a la mitad.

Con un suspiro, tomó un trago de su cerveza y observó a Brennan de la forma más sigilosa posible. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lo fascinaba tanto? ¿Sería su tozudez? ¿Su pasión por la justicia? ¿O su total falta de habilidades sociales?

- ¿Tú qué piensas Booth? -preguntó Hodgins arrancándolo de sus pensamientos. Al ver que el agente no contestaba, Hodgins le sacudió el hombro.- ¿Tierra a Booth?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Estás con nosotros hombre?

- Sí claro. Solo pensaba en el caso.

- Ajá. Por supuesto.

Mientras Booth se esforzaba por aparentar normalidad y desviar el tema de conversación, una cuarta persona se había dado cuenta de su actitud extraña, nada más y nada menos que la doctora Temperance Brennan, su segunda y mayor preocupación.

Ella, aunque no quería demostrarlo, estaba preocupada por Booth. Mientras era cierto que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos en los ultimos meses y que la distancia entre ambos aumentaba progresivamente, para Brennan, Booth seguía siendo su compañero, su familia, como Booth se había esforzado tanto en recalcar, y por ello él seguía siendo parte importante de su vida.

Sin embargo, con todos los cambios recientes en su relación, Brennan no estaba segura de cuál era su lugar en la vida del agente, después de todo, ella lo había rechazado y lógicamente las cosas se volvieron un poco -bastante- incómodas entre ellos, tanto hasta el punto que temía meterse en sus asuntos y empeorar la situación entre ellos. Así que resignada con la penosa fase en la que su relación parecía haberse estancado, la doctora desvió la mirada de Booth, preguntándose cómo podría extrañar a alguien que tenía al frente.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto la distancia entre ellos como en ese momento.

Justo entonces, mientras buscaba una distracción de la obvia inquietud de su compañero, sus ojos se posaron en una figura al otro lado de la calle, y aunque su perfil se recortaba contra la lluvia y se veía algo borroso, estaba segura de que se trataba de un hombre. Tendría una altura de ¿180 cm? No estaba segura, tendría que verlo más de cerca y sin un diluvio entre ellos.

- ¿Estas con nosotros cariño? -preguntó Angela distrayendo momentáneamente su atención.

- Sí, sí. -contestó apartando levemente la mirada de la acera.

Cuando volvió a buscar al hombre con la mirada, él ya había desaparecido. Restándole importancia al asunto, la doctora se unió a la conversación y no volvió a pensar ni en la nota que había dejado en su escritorio esa mañana, ni en la imagen de aquel hombre observándolos bajo la lluvia.

**oOo**

Jim terminó el camino de regreso de Founding Fathers con un dolor porfundo recorriéndole la pierna desde el talón. Una pequeña cojera se había apoderado de su forma de caminar desde que abandonó el estudio de Tatto Joe en la avenida Florida.

El dolor no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ni el dolor ni la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre él. El recuerdo de la mirada de Temperance fijada sobre él durante aquellos preciosos segundos era suficiente para olvidar cualquier molestia.

Le encantaba como estaban tan en sintonía el uno con el otro, solo se había detenido unos segundos frente al bar cuando sus maravillosos ojos azules se posaron sobre él. Estaba seguro de que la mueca de preocupación que tenía en el rostro se debía al poco contacto que habían mantenido desde la fantástica noche que habían pasado juntos, seguro que tenía cada segundo de esa noche marcada en su memoria como si fuese fuego, justo como le pasaba a él.

La lluvia que hasta entonces solo podía ser clasificada como tormenta se detuvo, y en su lugar una suave llovizna refrescante cayó sobre él. Jim alzó el rostro al cielo, convencido de que era una señal que le decía que debían estar juntos.

Continuó su camino hacia la estación del subterráneo, apoyando el pie tatuado con más fuerza, saboreando la manera en que sus nervios parecían encenderse en fuego con cada paso.

**oOo**

Para Brennan el día siguiente transcurrió de forma tan monótona que rayaba en el aburrimiento. Sin casos nuevos y sin ideas para su próximo libro, se tuvo que resignar a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando con los huesos del Limbo.

Como suele sucederle cuando entra en ese lugar, una vez que empezó con un set de huesos entró en una especie de trance que solo se interrumpió a mediados de la tarde cuando uno de los internos le indicó que la esperaban en la oficina.

Suspirando, la doctora dejó el fémur que sostenía en la mesa, anotó la altura del varón caucásico que investigaba y se dirigió con su paso rápido característico hacia su despacho.

En él, un mensajero la esperaba con una caja rectangular relativamente pequeña en las manos. El recuerdo de la mandíbula que Gormogon le había enviado años atrás se deslizó a su mente consciente y se adueñó de sus pensamientos por unos segundos antes de que ella desechara la imagen de su cabeza, aunque la sensación irracional que Angela llamaba 'mal presentimiento' se mantuvo en ella.

Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, Angela se apareció en la puerta mientras ella firmaba la recepción de su paquete.

- ¿Regalo de algún admirador secreto? -preguntó la artista con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé.

Tomó la nota que estaba pegada a la caja y la despegó. Su rostro perdió todo rastro de color cuando leyó lo que decía.

"Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

PD: Te veías hermosa ayer.

J.M."

Después de unos segundos, todo tuvo sentido. El hombre que ella había visto ayer bajo la lluvia y había ignorado era el mismo que le había enviado la nota. El mismo que ella estaba intentando sepultar en el fondo de su mente.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Angela colocando una mano en su hombro, la preocupación era obvia en su tono de voz.

Brennan sacudió la cabeza y tragó fuerte.

- Nada importante.

- Bren. Si no fuera importante no habrías palidecido como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

- Los fantasmas no existen Ange.

- Uhum. Vamos Bren. Dime.

- Ange...

En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar.

- Brennan.

- Hey Bones. Tenemos un caso en Anacostia. Te espero en la entrada del Jeffersonian. -dijo Booth por encima del ruido de la radio.

- Okay. Voy para allá. -contestó sintiéndose aliviada. Aunque la situación con Booth no era exactamente ideal, era mejor que tener que explicarle a Angela el error estúpido que cometió hace un par de semanas y las consecuencias que ellas conllevaban. Especialmente sabiendo que si ignoraba a Morales durante más tiempo él terminaría aburriéndose y dejándola en paz.

- Salvada por la campana. Esta conversación no ha terminado querida.

- Seguro Ange. -contestó con una sonrisa.

Angela observó a su mejor amiga marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo ésta se borró de su rostro en cuanto leyó la nota.

No estaba realmente segura de la razón, pero algo no le gustaba de ese asunto. Y por el rostro de Brennan cuando la leyó, a ella tampoco le gustaba.

Miró la caja rectangular blanca con la duda sembrada en sus pensamientos.

¿Debía ver lo que había adentro? Sabía que Brennan odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, pero esto era realmente importante, todos sus instintos le gritaban que algo malo sucedería y conociendo a la antropóloga, ella le restaría importancia a la situación y desecharía cualquier intento de ayuda.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Angela tomó la caja y la desenvolvió cuidadosamente, teniendo especial delicadeza con el papel para no arrugarlo o romperlo por accidente.

Un grito de miedo salió de su garganta al ver sus contenidos.

Rápidamente y sin aliento, Hodgins entró corriendo en la oficina tras escuchar a Angela.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es el bebé? –sus ojos claros estaban abiertos de par en par y su ceño estaba fruncido.

Con los ojos como platos y una mano tapando su boca, la artista le pasó la caja destapada.

- Oh.

Dentro de la caja estaban tres rosas marchitas y una paloma blanca ensangrentada.

**N/A 2: Espero les haya gustado. Llevo unas cuantas semanas sin escribir y muchísimo más sin escribir de Bones, así que me siento algo oxidada ****. Espero les guste.**

**Con respecto a esto último tengo un review que responder, lo hubiese hecho por PM si la comentarista tuviese cuenta en FanFiction, así que lamento tomar espacio de la historia para esto. Esta respuesta es para Ani: sí. Involucré la política en mis comentarios. No sé si eres venezolana o no. Si no lo eres, honestamente no creo que puedas entender la situación en la que estábamos (o aún estamos). Si lo eres, debo decirte que tú y yo estamos en desacuerdo, honestamente no me creo que estés de acuerdo con ver a tus amigos en prisión por expresar sus ideas, de tener que correr de las marchas porque las mismas personas que se supone te protegen están aventando bombas lacrimógenas o disparando perdigones, o estar en tu casa y ahogarte con el humo porque los "guardias" arrojaron las bombas a las ventanas de los edificios. Dejando eso de lado, tampoco creo que te guste tener un presidente que hace el ridículo cada vez que habla en público, o que haya escasez de todo, absolutamente TODO, incluyendo las medicinas esenciales que necesitas desesperadamente. Y la última vez que chequeé, FanFiction seguía siendo una página con libertad de expresión. Respeto por completo tu opinión y de ningún modo pretendo insultarte, sin embargo, no aprecio tu comentario y me pareció correcto expresarte la razón de lo que hice.**


End file.
